


他们爱梅西

by NormaY



Category: messi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormaY/pseuds/NormaY
Summary: 狗血多角恋





	1. Chapter 1

巴塞罗那郊区的某栋别墅里，梅西正操控着屏幕中的自己往死敌球门的方向带球，一个失误两个失误……还没有十分钟，梅西所率领的阿根廷队就被灌了四个球。这可不是个好兆头，他总是不愿意输球，包括游戏里。他气冲冲地拔掉了主机的电源，拿着沙发上的靠枕捂住自己的头，蜷着身体把自己埋进沙发里。

他有些烦躁，不仅仅是因为在游戏中输了球，还因为那个高大的中后卫。

下午，皮克拉着他去器材室拿球，就在他摸索着要开灯的时候，皮克偷偷地亲了一下他的嘴唇……他能感受到对方毛茸茸的胡子，扎在自己的脸上。可这不是赛后的庆祝，不是训练场上的小打小闹，他在四下无人的地方，偷偷亲了自己的嘴唇。鉴于他跟皮克身高的差距，他这个人绝对不可能是一不小心碰到他的。“Geri？”他有些不知所措，愣了一会，急忙跑出器材室。

梅西不是个擅长应对别人喜爱的人，他对情绪的控制也是如此。当他红着脸空手出现在训练场上时，大哥们便一眼看出了他的不同。哈维揉了揉他的脸，“我可怜的Leo。”随后帮他踹了那位中后卫，尽管他们并不知道具体发生了什么，可梅西不会无缘无故变成这样。梅西闷闷不乐地完成了训练，他没法把那个吻当做是一个玩笑，因为事后的皮克并没有露出得逞的表情，那不正常。

巴塞罗那的夜晚，伴随着年轻人们狂欢的声音，但梅西正因为那件事情绪低落，就在这时，家中的电话响了。梅西不情愿地从沙发上爬了起来，拿起话筒。“Papi，我受伤了，我要去你那住些日子。”

“受伤？怎么回事？”

“下午训练的时候伤到韧带了。我明天就到，记得来机场接我。”

梅西将靠枕重重地扔了出去，走进卧室并用力地关上门。

第二天一早，梅西赶到机场，Kun坐着轮椅，身边围着一群人，有护工有营养师有随行医生还有其他的，梅西都不认识，但他们认识梅西。梅西不爱说话，全程就跟Kun说了一句，“你太不小心了。”

下午梅西去训练，那位中后卫请了假，梅西没有打听他的事。更衣室里哈维问他，“你俩到底怎么回事？之前你总会问问他在哪。”

“Kun受伤了，我心情不好。”哈维没多问，小梅西对他的那位不常见面的国家队队友有着不同于旁人的关心。“替我问候他，希望他赶紧好起来。”

“我会的。”

他摸了摸梅西的头，“好了，别难过了。”

梅西点点头，“谢谢你，哈维。”

结束了一天的训练，回到公寓，Kun已经支着左腿在他家沙发上打游戏了。“你回来啦！”Kun甚至没有回头，眼里只有屏幕。梅西坐到他身边，Kun递给了他另一个手柄，熟练得仿佛在自己家似的。

梅西跟他大战了两个小时，几乎没让Kun赢过。“好呀，你都敢赢我了。”Kun扯着他的耳朵，梅西没还手，缩在沙发上任由Kun把他搓扁揉圆。果然Kun也意识到了什么，梅西跟他在一起才不是乖到不会还手的傻小子，他可调皮了，“你最近不开心？”

梅西没说话。

“你什么都写在脸上。”

梅西嘟了嘟嘴，调整了坐姿，思考了一下，该不该跟Kun说这件事。Kun盯着他，“别为难了，你想说再说。”

“Kun，如果我的朋友喜欢我……该怎么办？”

Kun有点吃惊，“哪种喜欢？”梅西不说话。Kun凑近了一点，抵着他的额头用鼻子蹭了蹭梅西的鼻子。可能再近一点可能就要亲上了。“我也喜欢你啊……前提是你愿意输给我的话。”

他揉了揉梅西的脑袋，把梅西的脸转向电视：“再来一局！”

梅西看着Kun一脸不正经的样子，用力肘了他几下，“你真坏。”说完拿起手柄就跟Kun对战起来。

第二天训练，皮克已经回到了训练场。一般情况下，梅西都不用与中后卫配合训练的，但教练这次却把他们安排在了一组。皮克一米九几的个子与梅西一起训练，实在不太搭，他隐隐约约预感到了什么。梅西看了看远处正在训练的哈维，那家伙总是不动声色就能看出许多东西，肯定是他跟教练提到自己跟皮克的事了。梅西拍了拍皮克的腰，“我想我们该谈谈。”

皮克一下子跳来了，离了老远，“如果你说的是上次的事，哈哈哈！！！我是在跟你开玩笑的啦。”他咧着嘴推了推梅西，“真的！”

“那你为什么上次不解释，昨天还缺席了训练？”

大傻子挠了挠头，“我以为你知道这是个恶作剧。昨天？昨天是我公司有些事，我就请假了。”

“是吗？”梅西有些怀疑。

“真的真的。”皮克用力揉了揉梅西的脑袋，笑得没心没肺。

梅西甩开皮克按在自己头上的手，看上去有些生气。皮克赶紧靠过来，收起了放肆的笑容，晃着他的手讨好他，梅西又甩开了，皮克又拽上，反复了好多次。

“因为这事就气成这样了吗？你以前不是这样的。”

梅西抬眼瞪着他，“是你太过分了。”

“行啦行啦，我错了，我绝对不再跟你开这种玩笑了。明天就要比赛了，原谅我吧。”皮克做着夸张的表情，向梅西讨饶。

再不给他个台阶下，这事就过不去了。“原谅可以，那你得答应我一件事情。”

“不是吧，你又想怎么折磨我？”

“明天要是对面进球了，你要在诺坎普裸奔。”

“裸奔？”皮克大叫一声，引得队友都回头看着他们。皮克搂着梅西的肩把他拉到一边，“喂，不能这样的，这也玩得太大了。”

梅西用手指点着皮克的胸口，“你自己看着办吧！”梅西说完，从皮克的胳肢窝下面钻了过去，跑到哈维身边。 

第二天比赛，巴萨面对的是一只主打进攻的球队。上半场2-0，梅西进了一个，几天后是对阵最近势头不错的塞维利亚，联赛到了关键阶段，不容有失，所以瓜迪奥拉让梅西踢了半场就下来了。

下半场，梅西把自己包得严严实实难得安分地坐在替补席上观战。这场皮克表现得不错，成功断球好几次，唯一一个抢断失误，他还迅速爬起来跑到球门前用大长腿把球挡了出去。到70分钟的时候，巴萨已经3-0了，瓜迪奥拉换下了皮克。

皮克特意坐到梅西身边，用手遮着嘴巴低声说道，“我表现得还不错吧。”

“一般般吧。”

“就一般般？”梅西没理他。

进入补时，巴萨依旧3-0领先，皮克已经准备庆祝了，然而就在伤停补时的最后一分钟，对方前锋抓到了巴萨后防的空挡，把球送进了球门……

3-1是改变不了比赛结果的，但是对于梅西跟皮克来说，可就不一样了。梅西顶了皮克两下，捂住嘴巴，“裸奔去。”


	2. Chapter 2

皮克还没来得及裸奔，瓜迪奥拉黑着脸把他们全赶到更衣室。最近普约尔受伤，后防线不稳，已经连续两场丢球了。几天后就是对阵塞维利亚，瓜迪奥拉对他们的状态不是很满意。瓜帅冲进更衣室，很严肃的批评了导致最后丢球的球员，指出了他们的在场上犯的错误。还没说两句，话锋又对准了皮克，“不要以为你成功断球就没事了，上半场20分钟的时候，谁让你往前插上的，你漏出的空挡差点导致丢球！”

皮克被训得哑口无言。梅西睁着大眼睛在旁边看着他俩，皮克的重要性在平均身高不到一米八的巴萨众将中不言而喻，但这个傻子似乎还没意识到自己已经是巴萨的主力中后卫了。瓜迪奥拉批评完，通知了明天训练的事，转身离开。队友们也聊着天散开。只有皮克还愣在原地，梅西走了两步凑到皮克身边：“你准备什么时候裸奔？”

“喂，我刚刚才被教练训完。”皮克摊了摊手，往自己的柜子走。

“这不是你活该吗？”梅西歪着头嘲笑了皮克。

皮克停下脚步，回过头，“这次丢球根本不是我的错好不好。是不是我不裸奔，你一定要这么针对我？”

“是。”

气氛一度很紧张，两个人站在更衣室的门口，格外显眼，路过的队友拍他们的肩，两个人也没有反应，队友们不得不绕着他们走去淋浴间。

梅西轻笑了两声，“你不守承诺，那咱俩就以后就这样吧。”

梅西直直地走到自己柜子边，扯着自己球衣的领子，脱下衣服。皮克拍着脑袋，他笑不出来了。他坐到梅西隔壁的凳子上，“真的不能原谅我吗？我在场上的时候可没有出过错。”

梅西看都没看他。皮克刚想在分辨两句。助教便在更衣室门口喊道：“莱奥，教练让你淋浴完去他办公室。”梅西应了一声，换上拖鞋跑去了淋浴间，晾着皮克一个人坐在那。

 

梅西推开瓜迪奥拉办公室的门，教练正在看着这场比赛的录像。

“莱奥，到这来。”瓜迪奥拉收起了刚才训人时凶巴巴的表情，微笑着从抽屉里拿出一个系着蝴蝶结的盒子。“我朋友送给我的糖果，我想你应该爱吃。”

“你不是让我不要吃糖么？”虽然这么说，梅西还是舔了舔嘴唇，拆开盒子。盒子里整齐地摆着他最喜欢的巧克力和硬糖，他翻了翻包装纸，连口味都是他最喜欢的。“才不是什么朋友送的呢。”梅西心里想着，顺手拆开一颗糖果扔进嘴里，一脸满足的抬起头看着瓜迪奥拉。

瓜迪奥拉揉了揉他的脑袋，“一天只能吃一颗。”

“不行，你送给我的就该我自己做主了。”梅西抱着盒子不撒手。

“你又不听话了。”

“一颗也太少了吧，我都已经很久没有吃糖果了，很听话的。”

瓜迪奥拉严肃地盯着他，梅西被他盯得心虚不得不盖上盖子，“好嘛，好嘛。不过为什么突然送我糖果？”

“怕你今天没有踢满全场生我的气。”

梅西惊奇地张大了嘴巴，要是佩普不说，他根本就没在意这事。他下半场就在意着皮克了。“我没有那么容易生气的。”

“是吗？”瓜迪奥拉嗤笑两声。看梅西嘟着嘴，怕他又耍小脾气就抱了抱他，“今天让你下场不是不让你踢球，是为了下一场联赛。你最近表现得很棒，今天的进球更是精彩。”

梅西被夸得有些不好意思。

“要是明天很累的话就在家休息吧。后天再来。”

“谢谢你，佩普。”

瓜迪奥拉刮了刮他的鼻子，“在家不能偷吃糖果。”

 

等梅西收拾完东西准备回家的时候，已经是晚上十一点。他抱着糖果盒子独自一人走到停车场，远远地就看见皮克靠在车上，向他招手。梅西根本就没有要理他的意思，掏出钥匙发动了自己的车，皮克见状不得不跑到过来拉住梅西的手，“我送你回去吧。”

“我又不是不会开车。”

“我有话跟你说。”

“在这不能讲？”

皮克难得严肃地回道：“不能。”

梅西被皮克塞到车里，皮克做到驾驶座上，替他拉上安全带。可梅西却觉得跟他呆在一起，一点都不安全。皮克点着导航，不知道是不是太紧张地缘故，戳了半天都没选对梅西家的地址。“不如你现在就讲完，我自己开车回去。”

“不，这怎么行。我好不容易有机会送你回家。”

梅西没说话。

皮克终于把车开出停车场，但半天没吱声。

梅西看了看表，“有话就快点说，我家离这就十分钟车程。”

但很明显，这个傻子不知道怎么开口。就这么僵持了十分钟，一抬头，已经是梅西家门口了。皮克把车开进院子，停下车。皮克转向梅西，支支吾吾才吐出一个字，“我……”

“你？怎么了。”

没等到皮克回话，梅西便被拉得歪向一边，皮克揽住梅西的头，给了梅西一个突如其来的深吻。

皮克按着他的后脑勺，伸出舌头翘开他的牙齿，根本没有给他逃脱的机会。唇舌相接，梅西的脑子“嗡”的一声，死机了。这比上次的偷偷一吻，深刻太多。而且他知道，皮克酝酿了这么久，绝对绝对不是在玩笑。

糖果盒里的糖果，全撒了……

梅西用力把皮克推开，他被吻得面颊绯红，就像是喝酒上头一样，晕乎乎失去了方向感。“我喜欢你。一直，从拉玛西亚开始，一直喜欢你。”

这跟在深吻后突如其来的告白，让梅西更加手足无措。

“我知道他们不会允许我们谈恋爱，我们可以偷偷地……在球队我可以努力跟你保持距离，我会克制在外人面前的行为。我们可以在你家或者我家约会，我绝对不会让其他人知道……等到我们退役，加泰说不定已经修改了法律，我们甚至可以结婚……”

“够了够了！”梅西忍不住打断了他的臆想，“我同意了吗？”

被打断地皮克变得小心翼翼，缓缓问道：“那你同意吗？”

“你不该说这种话！”比起恋爱脑的皮克，梅西显得异常愤怒，“你觉得你说完这些，我们还能当普通队友吗？”

“什么意思？”

“皮克！我们是不可能的！”梅西打开车门，“我会把这几天的事当作没有发生，如果你还想我们在一起踢球的话，请你这辈子都不要再提这件事！”

梅西冲进房子里，用力地合上门，双手从额前梳向脑后，腿一软跌坐在地上。房子里放着乱糟糟的音乐，扰得他脑子里一团乱麻。“阿奎罗！关掉这该死的音乐！”

音乐停下，Kun拄着拐杖从客厅里走出来，远远地看着坐在门前的梅西，“莱奥，你没事吧？”

梅西从地上爬起来，“不要烦我！”


	3. Chapter 3

巴塞罗那没有球赛的夜晚，年轻人们在夜店里听着刺耳的歌曲，通过舞蹈酒水交际，彻夜狂欢。

自从罗纳尔迪尼尔和德科离开巴萨，梅西就很少来夜店了，不过今天，他接到了阿圭罗朋友的电话，阿圭罗在夜店里醉得不省人事，还不肯睡在夜店提供的房间，一直嘟囔着要回家，他们用他手机里的紧急电话找到梅西。

梅西叫上了助理，把Kun接回家。虽然梅西这两年壮实了一些，但他可做不到独自把Kun扛回去。助理帮着把Kun扶回客房，给他吃了两颗解酒药才离开。

经过半个月的治疗，Kun已经能下地走路了。他这些天一直在努力复健，不过腿脚还是有些不便利，巴萨罗那的运动学专家为了保险起见就没放他回去。然而管不住他的腿，自然就管不住他的人。Kun是个开朗健谈的人，不论是在马德里还是巴塞罗那，只要去夜店逛两圈，就有一堆名模演员想要勾搭他。

梅西安顿完Kun，正准备离开。Kun却在这时候醒来，掀开被子，踉踉跄跄急忙跑到厕所，抱着马桶翻江倒海地吐起来。梅西把手缩进袖子，捂住鼻子，嫌弃地蹲到Kun的身边，轻轻拍着他的背，“你被灌了多少酒啊。臭死了。”

Kun还没清醒，刚抬起头想回梅西两句，胃里又翻腾起来。

梅西去接了杯水给他漱口，“你腿伤还没好，不该喝酒的。我这个月赛程很密，也顾不上你。”Kun是醉了，但他一点儿都不想听梅西念叨，伸手直接把他的嘴捂上了。梅西撇开他的手，看着这恶心的场景，他自己都快吐了，“你都弄到身上了，能起来吗？要不要我帮你洗澡？”

“我可以的……”Kun踉跄着站起来，往浴室走去，结果没走两步，“哐当”一声，跌进了浴缸里。梅西看着他脏兮兮的样子，实在难受，他自己一直很爱干净，偏偏周围朋友都邋里邋遢的。梅西忍着就臭味，费力地扒下他的衣服，拿着花洒替他冲洗。

Kun被人伺候自然舒服，梅西费力地替他冲澡，他竟然趴在浴缸边打起了盹。梅西不客气地推了他两把，“醒醒，不许睡。我搬不动你。”

Kun眼神迷离，傻笑着，“那跟我一起睡在浴缸里吧。”说着就把梅西拽到了自己怀里。梅西拿着的花洒脱了手，不受控制，水流朝着天花板喷洒起来，直接把梅西从头到尾淋遍。梅西用手梳了梳头发，捞起花洒毫不留情地把它对准Kun的脸，“你自己睡这吧！”

梅西从浴缸里爬了出去，谁知道Kun也跟着爬起来，从后面搂着梅西脖子，又顺势挂在他身上，“不行，我离不开你。”

“离不开我？那你怎么一直不肯来巴萨。”

“真烦，天天念叨这个……”

梅西连背带拖地把一丝不挂的Kun扔到床上，“你要是来巴萨，那咱们就能天天在一起踢球打游戏了。”

“踢球打游戏多没劲……你都多大了？”

“那你想干什么？”

“这世上除了踢球还有许多好玩的东西……你还没见试过呢……”

梅西扯来毯子裹住他，“我不想见识。”

 

第二天，梅西参加完活动，回体育城上训练课。后天有主场的联赛，这赛季皇马咬比分咬的很紧，去年一场5:0的大胜，还不能决定联赛冠军的归属。总之，一场比赛都不能输，梅西的目标很坚决。

梅西还有其他几位中前场球员一组抢圈，后卫们在场地的另一边。训练了一个小时，大家坐在地上休息。伊涅斯塔跟哈维在梅西旁边闲聊，“你听说了吗？塞斯克明年可能就要来巴萨了。”

“现在说这些太早了吧。”哈维耸着肩。

“听说塞斯克的经纪人已经在跟俱乐部接触了，而且他自己也想来。”伊涅斯塔说着说着，转向梅西，“莱奥，你最近和塞斯克联系没？有没有问问他来巴萨的事情。”

梅西正看着远处发呆，并没有听到他们俩的谈话，“什么？”

哈维笑着顶了顶伊涅斯塔，“他希望所有好朋友都能来巴萨，人家一说不来他就生气，现在没人愿意告诉他转会的事了，别问他。”

“他并不想来巴萨……”梅西嘟囔着。

“塞斯克不想来？”伊涅斯塔反问。

“你们说的是塞斯克？我不知道，我好久没跟他打电话了……”梅西咬着指甲，他是上次跟皮克闹了些不愉快后才跟法布雷加斯断了联系。虽然他跟皮克法布雷加斯，在拉玛西亚是好朋友，但他总觉得塞斯克是向着皮克多一点的，他们俩都在英超历练过，总是无话不说。梅西总觉得找塞斯克聊天，不论说什么都会绕到皮克身上，那样太变扭，不如什么都不说。

梅西不再说话，大家换了新的话题。过了一会儿伊涅斯塔被瓜迪奥拉叫走，哈维便往梅西身边挪了挪，“莱奥，你跟皮克怎么了？”

突然听到皮克的名字，梅西有些慌乱，“没、没什么。”

“你很久没在训练时跟他说话了。”

梅西对哈维的洞察力毫无办法，他只能叹气了，“他对我做恶作剧，我还没有原谅他。”

“那你得尽早原谅他了，他最近比赛都不在状态。”

“如果他没道歉我就原谅他，他会觉得我很好欺负，然后继续欺负我的。”

“是这样啊。”哈维若有所思地点了点头。

梅西抬手抓住哈维的衣角，“你可别去劝他跟我道歉，也不可以告诉教练。”

“我不可能做这种事的。”哈维信誓旦旦地拍了拍梅西的肩膀。

 

晚上十点，梅西回到家，Kun却不在。梅西想着他肯定又去找朋友聚会了，天天喝成那样可怎么行，腿伤治不好可不得了。梅西打开电视，躺在沙发上给他发起短信：“混蛋，你今天不能再喝酒了。”

没过几分钟，手机就响了，“今天一整天都跟经纪人在一起，哪有机会喝酒。”

“那你还回家吗？”编辑完，又觉得这么说不太对，删掉又编辑了一条，“你今晚睡哪？”

Kun回的很快，“你床上。”

梅西对着手机屏幕做了个鬼脸，“想得美。”发送完毕，梅西放下手机，继续看电视。

没过两分钟，手机又响了，这次不是短信是电话，“Kun，你打电话来是要教训我不给你睡我的床吗？”

“你跟阿圭罗？！你俩都睡一起了？”

梅西拿到眼前看了一眼，来电显示上写的是皮克的名字，“对不起，我没有看联系人。”

“他就是在你家住几天，怎么都住到你床上去了？”

梅西没跟皮克说上两句，就从墙上的监控系统里看到Kun的车正开进来。“与你无关。你打电话来做什么？没事我就挂了。”

“等等！”梅西听得出来，皮克在电话那头，深呼吸平复着情绪，“莱奥我不管你有没有跟阿圭罗在一起，总之我是来给你道歉的……对不起！”

梅西讪笑一声。

“之前是我太莽撞了。”

“哈维让你跟我道歉的？”

“你怎么知道？不过我自己也觉得应该道歉，跟他关系不是很大，是我主动的……所以你接受道歉吗？”

梅西翻着白眼，皮克是那么个自以为是的混蛋，根本不该指望他认错，“这可不是一句对不起能解决的。是不是没人指出来，你就不会在意别人的感受，你是不是觉得只要你说你喜欢我，我就会原谅你没经过我同意就亲我？你这个自私的家伙！”

就在梅西跟皮克争执起来的时候，Kun正巧从车库上来，放下东西循着声音走到客厅。

皮克还在电话另一头解释着，“是我表达喜欢的方式不对，但你拒绝就拒绝没有必要把我损成这样吧。”

“我刚才说的哪一点不是你自己做出来的事？你这个自大的混蛋。”

“喂！莱昂内尔！你要是这么不爽，我对你表白的第二天就该跟我说！不应该让哈维来提醒我道歉！还有，你要是早就跟阿圭罗在一起了，你也应该告诉我，我不会跟他抢你。我是自私自大的混蛋？对！只有混蛋才会喜欢你十年！你简直……”

梅西越听越生气，直接挂断电话，把皮克拉进黑名单。梅西被气得脸都红了，抓起身边的靠枕就往电视墙上扔。Kun在他身后站了有一会儿，见他这么生气，连忙从背后环住他，握住他抓着游戏手柄的手，“不能扔，砸坏了这两天就不能打游戏了。”

梅西掰着Kun的手，从他的怀里挣脱开，“别惹我。”

“别这样，我明天一早就要回马德里了，你一直生气，我就没法跟你说话了。”

梅西一惊，回头看着他，“明天？”

Kun跨过沙发背坐下，拉着梅西的手，用他标志性的傻笑对着一脸问号的梅西，“医生同意我回去参加恢复性训练了，明天早上就走。”

“有教练盯着你也好。”梅西看着他，“你今天很奇怪，为什么拉着我的手说话。”

“因为还有一件事。”阿圭罗勉强笑了笑，“我下个赛季要转会到英超曼彻斯特城了。”


	4. Chapter 4

梅西抽出自己被阿圭罗握住的手，心里有些五味杂陈。他好不容易盼到Kun来西班牙，还没几年，怎么就要去英国了。

“那里是说英语的。”梅西低着头，说得很小声，“你能适应吗？”

“队里有翻译。去了那边以后我也会学点英语。”

梅西有些沉默。

阿圭罗揉着他的脑袋，“我们还是每个月都会在国家队见面啊。而且从巴塞罗那去曼彻斯特也用不了多久。怎么一脸不高兴？”

梅西低着头，小声说：“可我还是希望你来巴萨……”

“你也知道，我喜欢自由自在没人管的嘛，你们教练那么严格，不适合我。”

“我会让佩普对你不要管很多的，我求他他都会听。”

“是吗？”Kun看着梅西一脸天真点着头的样子，没忍住又笑了，“那你还不是糖也不能吃可乐也不能喝？自身难保，还能让他对我放松标准啊。”

“佩普很喜欢我的，他也会很喜欢你。他是最好的教练，有时候听听他的不会有错。他也是对我们好才会要求高……”

阿圭罗点点头，“也许吧。”他看着缩成一团的梅西，“但我这次真的要去曼城了……也许以后会有机会的，你也可以来曼城找我啊。”

“我不要……”梅西嘟着嘴，鼓着腮帮。转向了电视，很久都没说话。

阿圭罗一时也不知道怎么开口，他跟梅西要好，却不是只有梅西一个朋友。但对于梅西来说阿圭罗是不一样的，他十几岁就离开阿根廷来到异国他乡，生活在一群不算排外也不算友善的西班牙人身边，他们爱自己的民族爱加泰罗尼亚，那是梅西无法插足的感情。而一直以来最能理解他对阿根廷那份热爱的，只有Kun一个人。每月与Kun的相聚，都是他最期待的事情。

“Kun……我想在这里有个家，我还是很喜欢巴塞罗那……”

“嗯。”

“你可以留下来吗？虽然问这些有点晚了。”

“莱奥……”

“我年纪也不小了，我已经在职业生涯的巅峰，到了要下滑的时候。我很担心以后，没有家人没有朋友，甚至没有足球，只有我自己。你懂那种感觉吗？……”

阿圭罗没有回答，他往梅西那里靠了靠，揽着他的肩膀给了他一个拥抱。梅西伏在他的肩上，右手环住阿圭罗的腰，轻轻说，“我喜欢你……”          

阿圭罗没有拒绝梅西的告白，大概没有人会拒绝梅西的告白。阿圭罗握着他的肩膀，将他轻轻推开，看着他，“我也喜欢你。”这一句发自真心。可除了喜欢，他却什么都给不了梅西。      

梅西像受到鼓动似的，抬起眼睛，他迫不及待地凑到Kun的唇边，亲吻他喜欢的人。他抱着阿圭罗，身体的重量都压在阿圭罗的身上，Kun被他推得后仰，几乎要倒下。他知道接下来会发生什么，于是他趁着梅西吻着他耳鬓的时候，说：“但你知道的……我们……是不可能在一起的吧。”

“那今天可以吗？”梅西环着他的脖子，等着他的回答。

几秒后，阿圭罗回复到，“如果你不会后悔，为什么不呢？”

梅西从沙发上把阿圭罗从沙发上拉起来，“去我房间吧。”

梅西牵着他的手走进了房间，刚关上门，阿圭罗就把他翻过来抵在门上，一个深吻将他吻得晕头转向，巴塞罗那已经是春天了，梅西怕冷，还穿着薄毛衣。阿圭罗把手伸进他的衣服，顺着他的后背，滑到他的腰际，“你最近胖了好多，摸起来肉肉的。” 

“喂！”

他把手放到梅西的屁股上，“这里也肉肉的。”                

梅西被他逗笑了，“你能不能正经一点认真一点？”

“做爱不就是要开心吗？弄得太严肃多没意思。”

“我是……第一次……”梅西红着脸。

Kun不想笑话梅西24岁还是个处男这件事，他要是性经验丰富才让人奇怪，“那你看过两个男人一起做爱的片子吗？”

梅西摇摇头。

Kun搂着他的腰，把手放在他的屁股中间，“是用这里。”Kun拍了拍他的屁股，“我们去厕所做些准备吧。”                                          

 等着Kun把梅西按着灌过肠洗过澡，梅西已经累得直不起腰了。他突然明白Kun说的不要太严肃的意思，有些过程确实是尴尬地他不想再做爱了。好在Kun平时毛毛躁躁，却意外地是个温柔的情人。

Kun搂着软绵绵的梅西，吻着他，把他带到床上。他抚摸着梅西的头发，半跪着撑在梅西身上，古铜色的皮肤让阿圭罗的肌肉线条更加明显。他们在更衣室里坦诚相见过无数次，但这是梅西第一次可以用手仔细感受它们。

Kun沿着梅西的脖子，吻到他的胸，舔弄着梅西小小的乳首，舔得他颤栗起来，不自觉得挺着腰，呻吟着把胸往Kun嘴里送。Kun一手托着梅西的腰，一手握住梅西的阴茎，“很舒服吗？我舔你的时候，它一直顶着我的肚子。阿圭罗套弄着梅西的阴茎，刺激着它不断地分泌着液体。

“唔……papi……别弄它了……啊……”

“为什么不，它多可爱啊。”Kun弯下腰，含住它的前端，用舌尖稍微碰了碰，梅西就不行了，他胡乱地抓着阿圭罗的头发，从腹下传来的刺激，让他的大脑空白一片。Kun不停地舔舐着那里，又故意用手指戳进了梅西后穴。梅西的身体就像过了电，没忍住，喷射在Kun的嘴里。

Kun吞下了梅西的东西，抹了抹嘴唇。分开他的双腿跪坐在梅西的胯前。梅西刚刚释放，胸口起伏着，爽得说不清话来。他用手臂挡住眼睛，害羞地不敢看Kun，而Kun却凑上来，把他的手搬开，像一只摇尾乞怜的小狗，请求着奖赏，“papi……我可以插进来吗？”

梅西用腿夹着Kun的腰，用股缝蹭着Kun的阴茎，他的脸通红的，一直红到脖子。就在Kun替他做前戏扩张的时候，他的后穴就已经在渴望这一刻了。梅西不知道自己的身体为什么会渴望别的男人的插入，在此之前，他从未体会过什么是性爱。

Kun在梅西的腰下垫了一个枕头，戴上安全套，借着外面的润滑油，缓缓地插入梅西的身体里，梅西的后穴被撑得满满的，“啊……”他仰起脖子闭上眼睛，呻吟声从他的喉咙里溢了出来，他能感受到Kun的温度一点一点地刺穿自己，他的后穴酸酸胀胀比前端的刺激更让他兴奋。

Kun见他没有不适，便慢慢抽插起来。

不久，梅西的前面的阴茎又有了抬头的迹象，“被插后面是不是很舒服？”

“嗯……嗯……”梅西说得支离破碎，他攀附上Kun的肩膀，与他拥吻。Kun扶着梅西的腰，让他一上一下地被自己的阴茎贯穿。梅西的前列腺不断地被刺激，阴茎夹在他们身体的中间蹭着Kun的腹部，颤抖着流出液体。

“够了……够……唔……”梅西的后穴急促地收缩了两下，前端一阵一阵地射出了白灼的精液。梅西脱力地倒在Kun的肩膀上。而Kun还没射出来，他将梅西翻过来，从他的背后插入。

梅西的后穴不断地被操弄着，可他再也无力支撑自己的上半身，他趴在床上，回头看着Kun，“唔……唔……papi……”他努力用手摸索着身后，希望他能早点射出来。

Kun看着回过头，眼角挂泪，楚楚可怜的莱奥，就像收到天使的挑逗一样，给他带来了极大的震撼。他弯下腰亲吻梅西背脊，冲刺了两下，终于发泄出来。他把阴茎从梅西的后穴里退出来，摘掉装满精液的套子，躺在梅西的身边。他搂住梅西发烫的身体，吻了吻他的额头，“莱奥……答应我，别用这种眼神诱惑别的男人。他们会早射的……”

梅西已经没有力气去跟Kun争执，他躺在Kun的怀里，享受着性爱解放身体的第一夜，他紧紧地抱着Kun和Kun一起进入了梦乡。

 

第二天一早，Kun被助理的电话吵醒，他把梅西拽了起来，两个人打打闹闹地洗了澡，吃完早饭，梅西开车送他去机场回马德里。机场有狗仔，没说完的话只能在车上说。这次是Kun主动开的口，“莱奥，昨天跟你打电话的是皮克吧。”

“非要说这个吗？”

“那天晚上，他送你回来，我都看到了。你比我想象中的还招人喜欢嘛。”

“他有点自作多情罢了。”

阿圭罗对他的话不置可否，“你不喜欢他就不会在意他做了些什么，然而事实不是这样。”

“为什么这么说？”

“随口一提而已不要当真。”阿圭罗不知道想到什么又笑了，“说不定我们下个国家队比赛日再见的时候，你已经不会让我碰你了。”

“大笨蛋，不要再说了！”


	5. Chapter 5

送走阿圭罗，梅西开车去体育城训练。今天出门早，到体育城的时候才十点多。梅西是第一个到的，队友们都是零零散散的来，平时得等到下午两三点才能到齐，不过即使没有人，也不影响他对训练的兴趣，更何况他今天心情不错。

梅西站在柜子前脱下上衣，昨晚的缠绵在他身体留下了一些痕迹，好在不是特别明显，穿上训练服就看不出来。梅西低头看了看自己小肚子，虽然腹肌线条不太明显，但比起Kun的那两块腹肌也差不了多少嘛。

梅西拿出训练服，刚准备套上，就被背后突然出现的皮克吓了一跳，“你怎么走路没声音的？”

皮克皮笑肉不笑的说道：“昨天跟阿圭罗做爱了？”

冷不丁的听到这句话，梅西不知道是羞臊还是气愤，脸上红了一片。他连忙套上训练服，转过身，避开皮克的视线。

“怎么？不敢认？你看看你腰上小腹上的红印！”皮克一把抓住梅西的手，硬生生地把梅西转向自己，“让我尊重你，在意你的感受，你有想过我吗？”

梅西想把手抽回来，可他怎么有皮克力气大，“放开我！”

“真是个不要脸的贱人。还装贞洁。你在国家队肯定有很多情人吧，怪不得你每次从国家队回来都会不适应。没人操你你当然不适应了。”

“杰拉德皮克！”梅西故意压低了嗓子，“你不要太过分了，更衣室随时会有人来，你注意你在说些什么！”

皮克明显是妒火中烧，根本什么都听不进去，“阿根廷的男人们是怎么对你的，他们是让你用嘴还是用后面？Kun昨晚日得你爽不爽？”

“啪——”梅西没有给他机会说下去，一巴掌扇得皮克眼冒金星。梅西的脸涨得通红，他奋力甩开皮克冲了，出去……

梅西跑到康复区，找了间康复室将门锁了起来。房间里没开灯，黑漆漆的一片。梅西顺着墙坐在地上，一想起皮克的话，他就气得发抖，脑子里嗡嗡的响。

梅西气得发颤，他不明白皮克是怎么联想的，怎么可以说出那么恶毒的话。他以为皮克知道他对巴萨和国家队的付出，他用那样的话来羞辱自己，就像在践踏他这么多年所有的努力。而且就算他选择Kun又怎样？他原本就没有接受皮克的告白。他跟阿圭罗是两厢情愿，而皮克在逼他。那个富家子弟始终都认为只要他开口，就可以拥有一切，包括梅西。

梅西抱着膝盖低声抽泣着，他羞愤而委屈……

“咔哒……”康复室的门上传来钥匙转动的声音，门开了一条缝，光线照到梅西身上，他是那么显眼的小家伙。

“莱奥？你怎么在这？”说话的是哈维。

梅西有些难堪，他又被哈维看到了自己狼狈地躲在角落里哭泣的样子。

哈维把门关上，蹲下，他摸了摸梅西的头，“咱们出去踢球吧。”

梅西埋着头不吭声。

“虽然大家都知道你是个经常哭哭啼啼的孩子，但等会他们都来了肯定会像你问东问西的。你也不想被别人知道自己为什么哭吧。”

梅西依旧不说话。

哈维把钥匙取下来放在梅西的面前，“这间康复室最近只有我在用，我刚才忘记锁门，你记得走的时候把门锁上。”

哈维站起来在锁上拨弄了两下，这样他走后门就会从里面锁起来，没有人能进来。

房间里传来轻声抽泣的声音。梅西需要静一静，哈维明白。

 

梅西跟皮克的关系跌入冰点，只要稍微熟悉他们一些，都能感觉到他们之间的矛盾。

皮克，那个平时最活跃的人，这两天总是掐着点到，掐着点走，几乎不在更衣室里停留。而梅西这两天突然变迟钝了，做什么都像没精神似的，不仅训练不积极更衣室聊天也没兴趣，而且知道大家提到皮克，梅西就会立刻远离话题区。

这不正常，这比之前半个月还不正常。之前只是他们之间不说话，但好歹还会理一下其他队友，现在就像两个哑巴，一句话都不会讲了。

球队下一场比赛是踢阿森纳，法布雷加斯的球队。欧冠的首回合在英国伦敦，球队提前一天到达。那晚，梅西要了一个单人间，之前球队会安排他跟哈维或者阿尔维斯住在一起，但他不想让哈维深究自己跟皮克的事。

 

比赛在伦敦的酋长球场举行。不论之前发生了什么，每当要比赛的时候，梅西都能把自己调整到比赛状态。这是他的优点，他永远不缺比赛精神。

瓜迪奥拉在更衣室做了一番动员，他搓了搓梅西的肩膀，“莱奥，咱们要带个好成绩回诺坎普。”

梅西抬着头朝他扯动嘴角，虽然笑得不太好看。佩普捧着他的额头亲了一下，又拍拍他的屁股，“加油！”

获得佩普的鼓励，梅西并没有轻松多少。踢球需要配合，他没办法完全无视那个人的存在，无论他在更衣室和训练场如何躲避杰拉德，他都必须放下所有。带着这样的心情，专注于比赛变成一件难事。

然而现实并没有善待他，当梅西在球员通道里，看到跟法布雷加斯紧紧拥抱在一起的皮克时，他原本平静的心又起了波澜。梅西不知道他们在谈论什么，但他们笑得很开心，塞斯克在回到队伍前还亲吻了杰拉德的脸颊。皮克如果喜欢梅西，那他同样可以喜欢法布雷加斯。

梅西心里乱糟糟的，他不明白自己明明跟皮克没有关系，但看见他跟别人亲密竟然还是会觉得怪怪的。他不能把这样的感觉描述为嫉妒，因为他应该是不喜欢皮克的，至少不是那个意义上的喜欢。

他们很合适，梅西想着。不论是当朋友还是当恋人，法布雷加斯都比他更适合皮克。相似的家庭，更长的友谊，流浪异乡的经历。一起拿到世界杯冠军的喜悦。梅西都分享不了这些。

梅西磨磨蹭蹭地走到队伍的末尾，低着头，缩成一小团，他不想让塞斯克注意自己。塞斯克是阿森纳的队长，站在队伍的最前面。但他怎么可能忘记和自己一起长大的青训队友呢，他一直回头等着梅西出现。

塞斯克从队列里跑出来，直接把靠在墙的梅西拉进自己的怀里，“你可一个月没理我了，发短信也不回打电话也不接。都要开场了你还躲着我。”

梅西倚在他的肩膀上，轻轻搂着他的背，“很忙。不是故意的……”法布雷加斯的拥抱很用力，许久没有松开。梅西越过法布雷加斯的肩膀，看到皮克带着微笑抵在墙上，侧耳听着哈维说话。哈维了两句，眼睛就从皮克身上绕到了队伍末尾。皮克下意识的跟着哈维的目光，回头看了一眼，然后又转了回去。那一刻，梅西从他的眼睛里看出了一种轻蔑的意味。他被吓到了。

梅西主动结束了拥抱，然而还没等他说上第二句，带队的工作人员就催着他们进场了。塞斯克揉了揉他的头发，“输了可不能哭啊，我不会放水的。赛后不要走得太快，等我跟你换球衣。”说完，迅速地跑回阿森纳的队首。

“如果你没有离开巴萨该多好。”梅西想。

美丽足球的相遇，在竞技体育中是残酷的。以技术华丽著称的两支球队，只有一支可以晋级下一轮。谁也不会轻易让掉这个机会。梅西的汗打湿了头发，他已经无心去想别的事，因为从比赛的一开始，法布雷加斯就没有准备放过他们。

作为一个中场球员，法布雷加斯是阿森纳中场的大脑。上半场刚开始，他的一记挑传就差点帮助范佩西攻破巴萨的大门，而防住那个必进球的，是皮克。他站在球门前回头看着法布雷加斯，“我不可能让你们进球的！”

巴萨继续着传导球，阿森纳的后防线虽然有漏洞，但巴萨还没有找到破门的机会。

就在一次巴萨传接球的失误后，法布雷加斯直接带球冲向了巴萨的球门，巴萨的后防线火速赶了回来，由阿比达尔破解了他的绝佳传中。法布雷加斯的出色状态，震动了梅西。他摇了摇脑袋，提醒着自己专注。就在这时哈维抓住阿森纳后防线的漏洞迅速反击，梅西一个直塞，助攻比利亚破门。

梅西似乎找回了自己的比赛状态。第37分钟，梅西带球连续过人，从狭小的空间里挣脱出来，在球门前用头把球送进球门。

“嘘——”主裁一声哨音，用对方手球为理由，把梅西的头球吹掉了。

梅西坐在地上，汗水流进了眼睛里，这应该是个进球的！就算是对方手球也应该有点球！他的进球被黑哨吹掉了！

远在巴萨半场的皮克赶紧从半场赶回来抗议判罚，“喂！这是个进球！”他喊得比任何队友都大声。阿森纳的门将直接把球大脚开出，赶回来抗议的皮克失去了自己的位置，而法布雷加斯差一点点就趁着这个机会扳平比分……

中场哨音响起，阿森纳的球迷唱着队歌鼓励着主队球员。

回更衣室的路上，哈维安慰着梅西，“没关系，莱奥，我们会赢的。”然而梅西却走不出那个误判。塞斯克那个时候不应该带球的，如果皮克因为抗议判罚造成失球，还不知道会被教练和球迷骂成什么样。

瓜迪奥拉在更衣室里慷慨激昂地提醒着球员们，而梅西却有点提不起精神。除了那个误判，他还弄丢了两次扩大比分的机会，对于佩普的鼓励，他有些愧疚。

下半场的比赛踢得很焦灼，梅西一直渴望扩大比分，可是他越着急，失误就越多。皮克也在失误，他在比赛中领到一张黄牌，这导致他累计黄牌，将缺席次回合的比赛。

皮克的防守受到了黄牌的影响，这让他不敢过多的做防守动作。梅西看在眼里急在心上，就阿森纳此刻的状态，稍有疏漏就会被扳平。

77分钟，对方的佩里西和阿尔沙文在巴萨的半场做着撞墙配合，梅西突然感到不妙，急忙跑到佩里西身边断球，可球却被佩里西传到了皮克的身后，皮克反应慢，根本没来得及转身，身后的范佩西已经带着球冲向禁区，然后以一个零角度的进球扳回比分。

皮克铲球晚了，他坐在底线外，扶着自己的膝盖喘着粗气……

皮克捶着草地爬起来，阿比达尔推着他去防守。远处的梅西懊恼的抱着头，他离佩里西近在咫尺，只差一丁点他就可以阻止那个传球，但他没有做到。

“这个傻子。”皮克看着梅西，轻声骂着。

时间一点一滴的流逝。梅西的体力有些下降，但他逼着自己去弥补刚才的失误。比赛进行到81分钟，伊涅斯塔和阿尔维斯为梅西创造了一次绝佳的射门机会，对方的后卫出现空档，甚至连门将的位置都不好！

这是绝佳的机会！皮克前压到禁区前站住。这是梅西的时刻。

梅西调整过人调整过人，但就是这两次调整，对方的后卫赶回自己的位置。梅西想要传球给左路，可这脚传球力量过小，阿森纳后卫迅速把球断下，送到中场的法布雷加斯脚下。

此时巴萨的后卫已经压到自家禁区，法布雷加斯一脚直塞，成功把球传给最远处的前锋。

“不好！”皮克转身就追，他追着法布雷加斯的那个直塞球一直跑一直跑，可他哪跑得过足球呢……

梅西站在自家半场愣住了。皮克已经站到射门的线路上，但他判断错了射门的方向。皮克到底怎么回事？怎么会防漏对方前锋呢！

足球入网。阿森纳的球员们疯狂地庆祝，主场的球迷挥舞着手臂，庆祝的声音在球场炸开。

梅西失落地低下头闭上眼睛。长叹一口气后，梅西睁开眼睛。他回过头看了看教练。瓜迪奥拉抱着手臂，冷眼看了眼皮克，又看向中圈附近的梅西。这样的佩普，比暴走发怒的佩普更让他心慌。

等到重新开球，比赛算上补时只剩下不到十分钟。阿森纳可以在五分钟之内逆转，巴萨为什么不能扳平？梅西抹掉脑门上的汗水，迎着阿森纳主场震天的欢呼声再次发起进攻。但全员防守的阿森纳守住最后的比赛。

2-1巴萨在先进一球的情况下，被阿森纳5分钟内逆转……

法布雷加斯和队友们享受着主场球迷的欢呼，而梅西却得带着一个输球离开伦敦。

 

赛后的更衣室，输球的阴影笼罩着每一个人。1-2的分差并不大，次回合他们还有主场优势。可是巴萨原本不该输球的。只要梅西的射门再精准一点点，皮克再专注一些，他们都不会输掉比赛。

瓜迪奥拉开完赛后发布会，走进更衣室，队员们已经穿好衣服。大家的心情都不好，一想到教练接下来的举动，心情更不会好。不过这一次，瓜迪奥拉并没有发作，他告诫弟子们不要沮丧，还取消了明天的训练，让队员们休息休息调整一下情绪。

比赛结束的太晚，球队的计划是在伦敦再住一晚，明早回巴塞罗那。大家收拾完东西，带着些许遗憾走出酋长球场的更衣室。

“杰拉德，等一下。”瓜迪奥拉留住了皮克，“莱奥，你也等一会。”

瓜迪奥拉目送着其他球员离开，确保了更衣室此刻只剩下三个人后，抱着手臂走到了皮克的面前。瓜迪奥拉伸出右手食指，点着皮克的胸口缓缓说道，“我不知道你跟莱奥之间发生了什么，但如果后天你还是跟他这样出现在训练场上，不仅仅是下一场的欧冠你不用踢，以后都不用再上场了。”

瓜迪奥拉瞪了他一眼，又走到梅西身边，拍了拍他的肩膀，“你也是。”

梅西被瓜迪奥拉冰冷的“你也是”吓得发抖。

皮克翻了个白眼，背上包也要走。梅西突然抓住他的手腕，“是不是我影响了你比赛。”

皮克甩开梅西的手，梅西又抓住。

“你已经好几场都走神了。”

皮克背对着他，不说话。

“那次在电话里，是我说得太过分。我从来没有想过我们两个人会有超越友谊的感情。我只是希望你能尊重我的想法……那时候我甚至不觉得我会跟一个男人发生什么……”

皮克用另一只手把梅西的手从自己的手腕上掰开，“可你选了阿圭罗。”

梅西低着头。

“我没有跟阿圭罗在一起。”梅西皱了皱眉，他明明可以不用解释他跟Kun的事，可他还是说了。

皮克似乎没懂他的意思，“你想说什么？”

“我……”梅西也不知道自己想说什么。

他们已经很久没说话了，完全不知道怎么聊下去。

“杰拉德！莱奥！你们还没走真是太好了！”法布雷加斯从通道外跑进来，他手里拿着一件梅西的新球衣，“我还以为要去酒店找你们，刚才碰见你们领队，他说你俩还在更衣室。”皮克跟梅西都没说话，气氛有些尴尬。不过法布雷加斯没注意这些，“我们队里有个小孩，最喜欢你了。他带着你的球衣来的，快给他签个名吧。”

梅西拿起笔。

“这小孩不喜欢我吗？”皮克揽着法布雷加斯的肩，弄得法布雷加斯有些不舒服。

“你防守还不如我们家小朋友呢，谁要喜欢你？”法布雷加斯撇开皮克的手。

“你就喜欢我啊！”皮克说得理直气壮，还凑到他跟前，吻了他一下。法布雷加斯把他推到一边，“喂！”

梅西抬头看了一眼他们两个，把球衣递到法布雷加斯手里，“签好了。”

梅西很冷淡，皮克又故意跟他亲近，法布雷加斯看了看他们两个，“你们怎么回事？”

皮克又揽着他的肩要走，“没什么，能有什么事。我不想住酒店了，我要去你家住。”

法布雷加斯继续推开他，又看了看梅西，表情严肃地盯着皮克，“你是不是欺负莱奥了。”

“怎么所有人都说我欺负他，我干什么了？”

“你什么都没干大家为什么说你欺负他？你几岁？”

皮克生气了，“怎么连你也这样，他几岁？每次都做出一副受害者的样子给谁看？”

“别吵了！”梅西绕开这两人冲了出去。

法布雷加斯指着皮克的鼻子：“你怎么可以说出这么过分的话，他就是这个性格，你就不能宠着他一点？”

“你还当他是小孩子啊。他都跟他的阿根廷队友上过床了，还需要我做什么？”皮克气急败坏。

法布雷加斯吃惊地张开嘴，反应了好一会。

皮克背着包，手插口袋离开。

“喜欢他就把他抢回来啊，你越刺激他他越不理你。”皮克停下。法布雷加斯也不着急，走到他身边用手肘顶顶他，“他那么好哄。你动动脑子行不行。”

皮克冷笑两声，“本事不小嘛，说得像你能把他哄上床似的。”

“我连巴萨都能赢，还攻略不了他？”


End file.
